1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to coupling devices for fluid flow systems having conduits with luer type connectors thereon, and more particularly to a coupling device adapted to universally convert luer type male slip joint fittings into female fittings and to prevent the disassembly of the coupling device from the luer type male slip joint fitting to which it is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical and surgical field the use of luer type connectors in fluid flow systems having fluid flow conduits made of plastic material which are coupled together or are coupled to in dwelling catheters are common.
The luer type connectors generally consist of a male member having a precise tapered outer surface which matches and mates with a corresponding female member having a similarly tapered bore. The tapered surfaces are so sized that the male member and female member in assembled position effect a slip type interference fit which holds the associated fluid flow conduits in frictional engagement with each other during the use of the fluid flow systems.
The various types of medical and surgical fluid flow systems which use this luer type connector are available on the commercial marketplace and are well known to those skilled in the art.
While these luer type connectors are generally reliable, incidents have occurred where these connections have separated or were inadvertently disconnected from each other. As a consequence, patients may lose blood, or delivery of required or desired medications and other fluids may be interrupted. Such incidents can be life threatening to the critically ill patient, newly born children, and other incapacitated, paralyzed or handicapped patients.
Efforts have been made in the prior art to overcome this problem as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,668,315; 3,514,131; 4,052,990; 4,187,848; 4,266,815; 4,270,778, and 4,294,250.
However, many of these devices are either complex and/or expensive and in many instances fail to meet the needs of modern day medicine, which increasingly relies upon disposable accessories and equipment. Disposable accessories and equipment must be available at as low a cost as possible to reduce the medical expenses incurred during the treatment of a given patient.
In view of the shortcomings of fluid conduit connector devices presently available and in use discussed above, a need exists to develop a connector device that offers positive conduit connection at low cost, and which simplifies the use of such devices for the medical community.